


How tsumugi shirogane's love hotel scene should have gone

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, tsumugi has the personality of a nine year old that uses gachalife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: happy birthday tsumugi even though her birthday was a fucking month ago
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Shirogane Tsumugi
Kudos: 18





	How tsumugi shirogane's love hotel scene should have gone

succi open door love hotel door penis door and tsugugi was still fucking plain 

"hello tsumugi nice weather tomorrow we're having hasn't it no it hasn't" shuichi said trying to orgasm from small talk because the rain made his nipples hard hhhhhhh

"look at my oc or I'll deepthroat your'e hat you fictional cunt" said tsuigi

shuichi went to deviantArt or some emo shit and looked at tsumugis weeaboo fetish incest drawing

"do you plain like my oc shuichi" asked taumugi

"not particularly" shuichi said looking around the hotel room for the eye bleach to cleanse himself of tsumogi's otaku fuckery

"shuichi fuck you complinent my oc or I'll plain wake up feeling very plain kinkshamed and I'll plain sue your stupid ass. his name is sauce and he's an pokemon and his typings are poison, leaf, water and fairy and he can have four because he's a hybrid."

Shuichi gagged himself really fucking hard 

"thanks now you can watch my gachalife and I made one of you sinning with kokichi because you're my precious yaoi baby boys Uwu and I made you the uke and he's the seme because I ship you two together OWO I'm such a sinner uwu I'm going to hell T^T I'm such a simp owo sweetchie and his senpai look so cute together UWU I wish I was a boy so I could be gay and sin with sweetchie and have good incest and you're bisexual so you probably want to have a threesome OWO with kayayday but then you aren't a yaoi boys so no kayayda but you can still have gay sinning with kokichi~ UWUowo and the ship is canon because owo kokichi wants your bulgy wubgy he's such gay~ oWO im such a yaoi fangirl otaku uwu~ both of you are so in heat omg you fucking omega he's gonna knot you so hard owo warning: gay yaoi nsfw uwu I killed Kaede to make you more gay because bisexuality isn't real and youre actually gay~ *nosebleeds* senpai owo kokichi x shuichi my gaybies uwu I'm the mastermind. Also please don't tell my parents I have a gachalife account, my mom beat me lol fujoshi struggles only real fujoshi understand" said tsumugi

" I wish I was have fucking seizure" shuichi seizured himself to death and tsumugi rape his dead body and gave him herpes

"how fucking dare you I just complimented you fuck you you stupid cunt I fucking hate you you're a faggot go kill yourself you filthy pillow biter you're not even a bisexual you just pretend to be gay so you can have sex with guys so I can fetishize you when you have sex with kokichi because I watch you with my tiny cameras and they get stuck inside my vagina because they are too small and now all the cameras have herpes and you're homophobic you don't even celebrate straight pride moth" Said tsumugi 

Tsumugi went to gachalife and porn on gachalife and shuichi got hpv from gachalife and fucking died

**Author's Note:**

> (I actually drew her an oc and it's gonna be on the Wattpad version when I post it, but you're not missing much it's a fucking green sonic made with flipaclip with the words "original character do not steal" written at the bottom and I had to type deviantart at the top because I can't go to real deviantart it's very sad)


End file.
